Digimon Tamers/02:War of The Worlds
by Tomazu Yagami
Summary: A new digimon had been formed in the Digital World. This monster`s hatred and thirst for revenge has given him immense strength and near invincibility. Now the Chosen Children (01+02) must team up with a group of Digimon Tamers to face the biggest challng
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dgimon Adventure 01/02 or Digimon Tamers. They are property of  
TOEI ANIMATIONS and BANDAI.  
Note: This story has spoilers for the new season (Digimon Tamers) and the 4th Digimon movie  
(Diablomon Strikes Back). I'll add some more chapters soon.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Time: 5:30am  
  
Place:Tokyo Bay  
  
Year: 2002  
  
Dimension: Digimon Adventure 01/02  
  
  
An earth shattering cry is heard throughout the area. Many people stared at the sight they  
were seeing. The seemingly climactic finish to the battle that had raged on all night. Some looked  
on with sadness in their eyes, others with happiness. Some cried tears of joys while others cried  
tears of sadness for the loved ones that they had lost during the battle. All were looking at the  
same sight though, the sight of two titans that had waged war on each other. One of the titans ,a  
large spider-like beast, which had appeared to be witnessing its final days on the mortal plain.  
The other titan being what looked like an angel encased in white armor. "ARRRGHRORRR!!!!"  
the beast screamed in pain as the sword was driven deeper into its neck.  
The blade being used to kill the beast seemed to glow with a light like known ever seen before.   
"Omega Blade!!" the angelic titan yelled as he severed the demons head.  
As soon as the head was severed the rest of the beast seemed to explode and every part of its  
body had become a small jellyfish-like life form with one eye.   
"Collect the Kuramon now!!" A boy yelled.   
  
At that command six beams of light shot up into the sky and formed an energy ball. The ball  
attracted all the Jelly-fish-like life forms now known as Kuramon. After collecting all of them.  
the ball shot off into the sky. However the energy ball had left without one passenger......  
  
1 year later  
  
A rift had somehow opened in the Digital World around Tokyo Bay. The Kuramon which had  
now evolved into a Keramon saw it and entered it. The gate took him to a remote location in the  
Digital World. For years the Keramon had hated the Chosen Children. They had defeated him  
twice, and now he had no way to get his revenge. As these thoughts raced through his mind  
Keramon sensed a dark energy around him. He looked around. He was in a desert which seemed  
to be calm at the moment. Soon though the Keramon could hear voices in his head.   
"Join with me," an unknown voice whispered.   
Soon images flashed in his head. Images of a being that looked as if it was fossilized in crystal  
and had two heads. Keramon felt weird. He started to shake. The feeling was something he had  
only experienced twice in his life. Once as Diablomon and Once as Armagemon. He remembered  
when he was Diablomon and Omegamon was charging at him and he couldn't move one muscle  
in his body. He also remembered the feeling from when he was Armagemon and Imperialdramon  
Paladin Mode slowly severed his head. Keramon soon remembered what this feeling was. The  
feeling was that of fear. His thoughts were soon interrupted as a barrier of dark energy  
surrounded him. Keramon's body started to heat up. He felt as if he was changing.   
"What's happening to me?" he thought.  
The barrier disappeared and A new Digimon stood in the place of Keramon. This digimon had  
six legs and a large over-bite. He also had a tail and seemed to have a very had ex-skeleton.  
Keramon had somehow warp-evolved into Armagemon. Before Armagemon could react to the  
sudden change a beam shot out of the sand and made a large hole. Armagemon stared at the hole  
with a glare that was so vicious it could have frozen Quinglongmon. A light started to glow at the  
bottom of the hole and a dull roar was heard. Soon a life form emerged from the hole. It was  
Moon Millenniumon. Both Digimon glared at each other. Soon however the same dark barrier  
that had formed around Armagemon had formed around both of them. Armagemon realized  
Moon Millenniumon was causing this. Soon however images started to flash through  
Armagemon's head. Images of Kimeramon, Millenniumon, and even some images of the Chosen  
Children. Armagemon soon understood what Moon Millenniumon was trying to tell him. They  
both had a common foe in the Chosen Children, yet neither one was strong enough to destroy  
them...alone. The barrier the two were in grew in size and darkened in color. Both monsters glow  
a dark purple color. The barrier then exploded with the force of an atom bomb, destroying the  
entire area. In the place of Armagemon and Moon Millenniumon stood a new Digimon. This  
Digimon had four spider-like legs and six large crystal spikes on its back which glowed an blue  
aqua-like color. In size he was bigger then Armagemon by four stories. His body was shaped like  
Armagemon's and is a purple color. On its back rested two cannons similar to Machinedramon's.  
The beast opened up its four eyes which glowed a sickeningly blood red color.   
"GrrrrROOAARRRR!!!" the beast bellowed.   
  
  
Time: 2:00pm  
  
Place: Odiaba High School  
  
Year: 2003  
  
Dimension Digimon Adventure 01/02  
  
"What was that?" Taichi asked aloud.   
"What was what?" the math teacher asked Taichi.   
"Wha?..Oh..sorry nothing sir," Taichi responded.   
"Lets pay more attention to the lesson and I'm sure those voices in your head will go away," the  
teacher said. The class began to laugh at the teachers comment.   
"Yes sir," Taichi responded   
"What was that all about Taichi?" Yamato asked his friend.  
" Nothing...nothing. I just could have sworn I heard something," Taichi told his friend.  
  
Time:2:00am  
  
Place: Matsuda Residence  
  
Year:200X  
  
Dimension: Digimon Tamers  
  
"Wha??!!" Takato yelled as he sprang awake.   
"What's wrong?" Gillmon asked Takato with concern in his voice.   
"Nothing I just could have sworn I heard a roar or something," Takato replied.   
"Don't worry Takato. I'll protect you from anything and everything," Gillmon replied smiling at  
his partner. " Just as long as you keep feeding me."   
"Thanks Gillmon," Takato said as he smiled warmly at his friend and fell back asleep.  
  
Back in the Digital World......  
  
The Digimon's eyes began to glow. The existence of this digimon disturbed the balance between  
two dimensions. The beast roared again and then went to carry out its mission. This time he  
would destroy his enemy's. He was aware of the trouble and destruction he would cause the other  
dimension, but did not care. All he wanted was to extinguish the Chosen Children, no matter  
what the cost. He was twice as strong. He was twice as brutal and ruthless. He was twice as evil  
and twice as determined. He was.....   
Moon Armagemon!!!  



	2. Chapter 1: Mind Games

Time:5:00pm  
Place:Odiaba High School  
Year:200X  
Dimension:Digimon Adventure 01/02  
  
Taichi walked out Odiaba High School with his bag slung over his shoulder and a frown on his face.  
  
"Who would've thought the old bat would've given me detention?" Taichi asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey Taichi!" Yamato greeted. "Still hearing voices in your head?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Shut up jackass. What are you doing here after school anyway?"  
  
"Band rehersal," Yamato replied.  
  
"Ohh ok," Taihchi said.  
  
"Hey Taichi seriously,what was upin math class today?" Yamato asked concerned. "I mean you don't strike me as the type to hear voices in their head,"  
  
"I dunno it kind of sounded like some kind of animal roaring or growling or something," Taichi answered.  
  
"Freaky. Well there's a simple explanation to this," Yamato said running a finger through his hair.  
  
"Whats that?" Taichi asked him.  
  
"It's simple. I must've hit you in the head too many times when we were back in the Digital World and your slow brain must be feeling the affects now," Yamato said taking a playful swing at Taichi.  
  
"Yeah right!" As i recall you were on the recieving end of my blows," Taichi replied countering Yamato's swing.  
  
Soon however this momen of friendship would be interrupted.   
  
"Hey! What's going on?"Taichi asked as he looked up at the sky.  
  
The sky had seriously darkened to the point where it was almost pitch black. Black bolts of lightning shot through the the clouds in the sky.   
  
"Its funny the weather forcast said it would be sunny today. I never heard anything about rain," Yamato said looking confused.   
  
"Yeah I know," Taichi said. After those word his digivice began to glow and make screeching noises.Both Taichi and Yamato pulled their digivices out of their pockets which were both glowing and screechin wildly. Soon Images of Armagemon, Diablomon, and Moon=Millenniumon started to flash through their heads.  
  
"Argghhh!! Whats happening!!??" Taichi yelled in pain as he gripped his head.  
"I have no idea!!!" Yamato yelled in reply also holding his head.  
Suddenly and image of two dark eyes appeared in both of their heads before both of them passed out.  
  
  
Time: 5:00am  
Place: Matsuda Residence  
Year: 200X   
Dimension: Digimon Tamers  
  
Takato had given up on getting any sleep since he would have to get up in an hour and clean the bread shop his parents owned. As he walked toward the fridge he started to feel light headed.   
  
"Maybe i should try and get more sleep," Takato said as he walked down the stairs to the bread shop. Unfortunately sleepiness is not why Takato felt so light headed. As he reached the final flight of stairs a rush of images began to run through Takato's head.  
  
"Arghh!" Takato yelled as he gripped his head. He saw a brown devil-like monster and a white monster who seemed to have the head of a dragon and the head of a wolf for hands.  
  
"Whats happening to me?!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Takato! Whats wrong?!" Gillmon asked as he came running down the stairs.  
  
More images passed through Takato's head. He saw a Large spider like creature and a white dragon who wielded a large sword. However as fast as the images appeared they left. Takato then   
  
"Takato! Takato!" Gillmon yelled as he shook Takato trying to see if he was alright.  
  
"Yeahy yeah..I'm fine Gillmon" He said holding his head.  
  
"What happened there?" Gillmon asked in a worried voice.  
  
"To tell you the truth..I have no idea" Takato answered.  
  
Soon a loud explosion occurred outside on the streets of the city.  
  
"What was that?" Gillmon asked.  
  
Takato looked out the window and saw a large white insectiod monster standing over a destroyed building.  
  
"Crap! Digimon attack!" Takato yelled.  
  
The two went outside into the streets to confront the dgimon that had just leveled the bank. Takato looked at the digimon a recognized it almost immediately.  
  
"Whats that?" Gillmon asked  
  
"Thats an Infermon! I remember hearing about his card a while back," Takato said indentifying the enemy digimon.   
  
Gillmon knowing Takato's knowledge of digimon nodded and carefully approached the newest threat to the area.  
  
"You ready Gillmon?" Takato asked.  
  
"Ready and waiting," Gillmon replied  
  
"Bluecard Slash!!!!" Takato yelled the words needed to activate the blue card Gillmon used to evolve  
  
"Gillmon shinka!!!...Growmon!!"  
  
The shining beam of light dimmed and a new creature stood in Gillmon's place. He was Red and looked a lot like Gillmon only mre vicious and had white fur growing from his head to his mid'back.  
  
"Go get'em Growmon!!!" Takato ordered.  
  
"Exhaust Flame!!!" Growmon yelled firing a fairls large fireball from his mouth.  
  
"Hell's Grenade!!" Infermon said also shooting a large fireball from what looked like a cannon inside his mouth.  
  
The two attacks collided and formed a large explosion which knocked Growmon back a few feet and created a large cloud of smoke.Infermon almost seemed to smile as he approached the figure of Growmon in the smoke. However unknown to Infermon Takato had used Offense Plug-In A (A digimon battle card). Growmon started to charge up his attack as he waited for a clear shot at Infermon.   
  
"Now!!" Takato yelled  
  
"Exaaauussst Flame!!!!" Growmon yelled as he shot five blinding orbs of fire from his mouth.  
  
The attack hit Infermon dead on. Unfortunately he was unaffected.   
  
"Hell's Grenade,"Infermon said almost as if he was bored.  
  
The attack hit Growmon and sent him flying into a near by store whiich to say the least better have some seriously good insurance. Growmon tried to get up but was greeted by another Hell's Grenade attack compliments of Infermon. This one sent Growmon through the remainder of the convienence store and into and appartment building.  
  
"Growmon!! No!!" Takato yelled as he saw what happened to his friend.  
  
Infermon approached Growmon slowly knowing he was victorious. He looked at the beaten and battered Growmon knowing that this was the end he started to charge up his attack for the final blow...  
  
"Gattling Arm!!" a voice yelled as Infermon was pummeled by large grenades.  
  
Takato looked to see where the blast was coming from and sure enough saw Galgomon with Lee on his shoulder. Galgomon fired his attack two more times and let Lee off his shoulder. Lee ran over to Takato with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Hey buddy thought you could use a hand," Lee said as he ran next to Takato.  
  
"Yeah the thought crossed my mind a couple of times," Takato said grinning at Lee  
  
"Grrrghg!!" a voice grunted in pain.  
  
The boys turned their attention back to the battle where they saw that Galgomon had been tossed into a building and Infermon was about to fire on him. Galgomon who had his head stuck in a building could not see or dodge the blast..  
  
"Galgomon look out!!" Lee yelled trying to warn his friend of the approaching danger.  
  
"Hell's gre..."   
  
"Fox Flame!!" Kyyubimon yelled interrupting Infermon's attack as she fired the stream of fire at Infertmon.  
  
"Ahhh..you boys had a party and didn't invite me," Ruki said grinning at them. "Oh yeah! Look who tagged along," Ruki said as she opened up her backpack revealing Kurumon.  
  
"Hey guys!!" Kurumon said smiling at them.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful when you see we're getting our keesters kicked?" Lee asked Kurumon.  
  
"Come on Lee. You act as if all is lost," Kurumon said still smiling. "Besides he's and ultamite and all of your digimon can go to the Ultamite level," Kurumon said looking at them like they were all stupid.  
  
"Yeah yeah we know," Ruki said rolling her eyes  
  
"He's mine. We started this and we're gonna end it. Growmon lets finish this!" Takato said with determination in his voice.  
  
"Right!" Growmon responded  
  
Takato's D-Arc began to glow and a beam of light shot down from the sky and hit Gillmon.  
  
Evolution Sequence(I suck at these IMHO)  
  
"Growmon Hybrid shinka!!!....."   
  
Growmon is standing on a metal platform which is spinning. A beam of light covers his hands and they become metal and large blades extended from his fore-arm past his fist. Soon a surge of energy covered his chest and his chest became metal and two cannon-like weapons formed on each breast plate. The same light then covers his face which also becomes metal. He then fires orange energy balls from the 2 cannons on his chest.   
  
"Megalogromon!!!"  
  
Sequence end  
  
The light dissipated and a new being stood on the battle field. He looked like Grwomon except he was mostly metal and had two large blades extending from his arms. He looked fiercly at Infermon and then... attacked.  
  
"Double Edge" MegaloGromon yelled as he slashed at Infermon with the two blade on his arms.  
  
Infermon was able to dodge and fired at MegaloGrowmon. MegaloGrowmon was hit by the attack.  
  
"Cocoon Attack!" Infermon yelled ast he sucked all his legs into his body and rammed MegaloGrowmon with his exoskeleton.   
  
"He needs help," Lee said as he watched the battle. "Galgomon lets take this guy out!"  
  
" Lets do this!" Galgomon said.  
  
Time: Unknown  
  
Place:Unknown  
  
Year:Unknown  
  
Dimension:Unknown  
  
As the Chosen Children and Tamers delt with their problems they had no idea of the challenge the future held for them. For the beats that caused all this waits for them in his own dimension which was formed by the lfet over energy of the fusion that had created him. He watche and waited. To him this was all a sick little game. The people of the world were his pawns and the Chosen Children and Tamers were his opponents. All he had to do was wait for the right time to reveal himself to finish the war that was started between them four years ago. This time there wer no e-mails to slow him down. This time there was no miracle that could happen such as Imperialdramon Paldin Mode to suprise and finish him off. This time there was no escape.  
This time there was no hope. This time there would not be any mercy. This time there would only be one thing....  
  
darkness  
  
  
Well what did you think? Please Read and Review!!(No flames please) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
  
Note: Just so you know most of the information I have on digimon tamers is accurate.   
The names and descriptions of all these digimon are official. The only thing not official   
about Digimon Tamers is the way they evolve. Just thought I'd let yu know in case you have not  
noticed this yet. O yeah and forgive me if the formatting is a crappy too.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
  
Recap: Strange images started to appear in Taichi's and Yamato's heads which eventually  
leaded to them blacking out. In the Tamers world Takato had a similar experience, but his  
was interrupted by Infermon who attacked the city. Lee, Ruki, and Kurumon arrived to  
help Takato face the enemy digimon. Growmon was able to evolve into  
MegaloGrowmon, but unfortunately MegaloGrowmon was not strong enough to defeat  
Infermon. While all this was going on Moon Armagemon was in his dimension watching  
and waiting for the right moment to strike.....  
  
  
  
Time: 5:20am  
Place: Somewhere in west Shinjuku  
Year:200X  
Dimension: Digimon Tamers  
  
"He needs help," Lee said as he watched the battle. "Galgomon lets take this guy out!"  
  
" Lets do this!" Galgomon said.  
  
Lee's D-Arc began to glow a blinding green as did Galgomon. A beam of light came  
down from the sky and descended over and around Galgomon.  
  
Evolution sequence  
  
"Galgomon Hybrid shinka!!!"  
  
Galgmon is standing on a green platform. A green tornado slowly forms around him. As  
this happens Galgomon starts to glow a bright green and his form starts to change slowly  
until it almost looks human-like except for that fact that the body and arms are too skinny  
and a horn is coming out of its head. A bolt of green lightning hit each of his hands which  
suddenly became turned both hands into green cannons. Then the soft fur ears of  
Galgomon began to glow and became metal. The new digimon opened his eyes which  
were a blazing red. He then raised his two hands which were now cannons and shot two  
missiles in the air which detonated and created an amazing display of fireworks behind  
the monster.  
  
"Rapidmon!!"  
  
Sequence end  
  
The beam of light disappeared and a new monster stood in the place of Galgomon. The  
monster was a little bigger and covered in green armor. He had two hands which were  
cannons. His mid-body was very thin, but he abdomen was large and covered in armor  
like almost all of his body.  
  
"Go help MegaloGrowmon Rapidmon!" Lee commanded.  
  
"Golden Triangle!!" Rapidmon yelled as he fired a triangle shaped beam at Infermon  
  
Infermon dodged the attack but was hit by MegaloGrowmon's Double Edge attack. The  
attack gave Infermon a slight puncture in his exoskeleton. Infermon jumped to the top of  
a near by building using his agility and began to jump from building to building in an  
attempt to escape.  
  
"This is gonna be a long night," Takato sighed as Ruki helped him and Lee on  
Kyuubimon's back as they followed MegaloGrowmon and Rapidmon who were already  
in pursuit of Infermon.  
  
  
Time: 5:20pm  
Place: Odaiba High School  
Year:2003  
Dimension: Digimon Adventure 01/02  
  
"Taichi...Taichi...Taichi!!" a voice echoed in Taichi's head.  
  
Taichi began to move around some and moan as he woke up. He looked up and saw  
darkness. Wait this wasn't right. He could feel a breath beating down on his neck. Taichi  
slowly began to turn around until he saw a pair of large red eyes glaring at him evilly.  
  
" Now you shall pay for your deeds. Proceed your way to oblivion" a voice said in what  
seemed to be telepathy.  
  
After those words the pair of red eyes had formed a mouth . Taichi the bearer of the crest  
of courage eyes went wide with fear as the mouth opened up and consumed not just him,  
but his very soul as well.  
  
"Ahhh!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Taichi are you ok?" a voice asked.  
  
Taichi looked around at his surroundings. He was back at the front entrance of the high  
school. Taichi than looked up and saw who had spoken to him. It was none other than  
Daisuke who was holding Chibimon (aka DemiVeemon).  
  
"Yeah Daisuke I'm fine... I think." Taichi answered him.  
  
"I was really worried about you" a higher pitched voice said.  
  
Taichi looked down and saw Koromon at his side. Koromon hopped on Taichi's chest in  
an attempt to give him the best hug he could considering he had no arms.  
  
"I'm fine buddy Taichi told Koromon. "Hey! Now that I think about it what are you doing  
out of the house anyway?" Taichi asked Koromon.  
  
" Don't you remember you asked Daisuke and Ken to watch us today since they were off  
from school?" another voice asked Taichi.  
  
He looked to his other side and saw Tsunomon on Yamato's stomach and Ken standing  
by Yamato.  
  
"Oh yeah," Taichi said feeling kind of dumb.  
  
"So what happened to you guys?" Ken asked them. "Daisuke and I were on our way to  
your guys houses and we heard yelling coming from the high school."  
  
"We ran over to check it out and saw you two guys on the floor knocked out," Daisuke  
said finishing Ken's statement. "So exactly what's going' on?   
  
"To tell you the truth I have no idea, but something strange is going on here," Yamato  
answered them as he rested his hand on his chin and began to think.  
"Yeah, I mean first I heard a roar in class today and then I had these weird visions in my  
head,"  
  
"Visions of what?" Daisuke asked looking concerned.  
  
"Visions of Diablomon, Armagemon and... ," Taichi said.  
  
"Moon=Millenniumon," Yamato finished.  
  
"Thats kind of strange considering the fact that I just had a dream that basically consisted  
of images of Moon=Millenniumon and Armagemon," Ken said looking at the two boys,"  
  
"Believe it or not I had a quick flurry of images of Armagemon at around 3:00pm this  
afternoon," Daisuke admitted.  
  
"I'd hate to say it, but this doesn't strike me as a coincident," Ken said feeling a little  
spooked  
  
"Do you think it could be a warning of some sort?" Yamato asked.  
  
" I have no cl..." Ken started to say but was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from  
his D-3.  
  
"What's going on now?" Taichi asked sounding curious and a bit worried.  
  
All of there digital devices started to glow an eerie gray color.  
  
"I feel weird," Daisuke said in a seemingly hypnotized voice.  
  
"Yeah it feels like my body is slowing down almost stopping," Yamato said also in a  
hypnotized voice.  
  
"We have to help them!!" Chibimon and Koromon said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, but I feel so drained," Minomon said trying to move.  
  
" I know what you mean," Tsunomon said  
  
The children and digimon began to fade out and slowly disappear. Almost as if they were  
entering the world of darkness. In a matter of seconds the four children and digimon had  
disappeared.   
  
Time: 5:30am  
Place: Somewhere in West Shinjuku  
Year:200X  
Dimension: Digimon Tamers  
  
While the chosen children were disappearing the tamers were busy trying to catch up to  
Infermon.  
  
"Why the hell is this guy so quick?" Ruki wondered angrily.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have to speed up to catch him," Lee said.  
  
"I know just the thing to help us do that," Takato said grinning as he held a Digimon  
battle card in his hand.  
  
"Speed plug-in B. Card slash!!!!" Takato yelled as he slashed the car through his D-Arc.  
  
MegaloGrowmon soon started to move much faster and caught up to Infermon in no time.  
MegaloGrowmon then rammed Infermon while he was attempting to land on another  
building. As Infermon began to fall toward the hard concrete below. Infermon reacted  
quickly by latching on to a near by building. MegaloGrowmon saw this and began to  
charge up his strongest attack. The two cannons on his chest started to absorb energy  
from around them. Rapidmon who had caught up to MegaloGrowmon and aimed his two  
cannons at Infermon also readying his final attack.  
  
"Atomic Blas.. wha?" MegalGrowmon said looking at Infermon confused.  
  
Infermon was beginning to glow with a blinding purple auora of energy. His shape began  
to change until it was almost humanoid-like. The light started to dissipate and a new  
digimon was in the place of Infermon. His arms and legs were brown while his face ,  
mid-body, and shoulders were cover in what looked like a blue exoskeleton.   
  
"What the heck is that?" Takato wondered.  
  
"That's Diablomon" Ruki said reading the information from her digimon analyzer. "None  
of his attacks or special abilities are listed though ."  
  
"MegaloGrowmon!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Rapidmon!!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Attack!!!" both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!!" MegaloGrowmon yelled shooting numerous orange balls of energy  
from the cannons on his chest.   
  
"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon yelled firing constant missiles at Diablomon.  
  
The attacks headed for Diablomon. Diablomon seeing this used his agility started to do  
back flips down the building avoiding the attacks. He then extended one of his arms and  
knocked Kyyubimon off the building she was standing on.   
  
"Hang on!" Kyyubimon told the children as she jumped from the side of one building to  
another as she made it to the ground safely.  
  
"I could've done without that," Lee said looking sick.  
  
"Great job Kyyubimon, but now I think its time we joined the fight," Ruki told her  
digimon partner.  
  
"Right," Kyyubimon said. .   
  
Kyyubimon began to glow a bright blue color as did Ruki's D-Arc. A beam of light came  
down form the sky and settled on Kyyubimon.  
  
Evolution Sequence (this one is bad)   
  
"Kyyubimon Hybrid shinka!!!"  
Kyyubimon is standing on a on a sky blue platform. Two yin yang start to circle around  
her. Kyyubimon then does a flip in the air and lands on her hind legs. A blue mist starts to  
form around her as her body starts to change into a more human-like form. At this point  
she looked like a humanoid fox wearing purple pants. One of the yin yang crashes into  
her chest. A white light begins to generate from the yin yang covering her entire upper  
body except for her head. The light soon became a Taoist-like shirt with the yin yang in  
the center of it . Metal armor formed on her shoulder (just think of an Eva's shoulders).  
The new monster jumped in the air and fired glowing rectangular shaped energy weapons  
at the ground and landed in a fighting position.  
  
"Taomon!!"  
  
Sequence End  
  
  
"Kobuusatsu!" Taomon yelled as she jumped out of the light attacking with a barrage of  
rectangular energy.  
  
Diablomon dodged the flurry of energy blasts and fired his Catastrophe Cannon which  
sent Taomon flying into Rapidmon. MegaloGrowmon jumped over Diablomon and was  
about to fire on him from in the air. Unfortunately Diablomon saw this and knocked him  
out the sky by extending his arms.  
  
"MegaloGrowmon! He's too strong you'll have to go up a level to beat him!!" Takato  
yelled.  
  
MegaloGrowmon de-evolved back into Gillmon. He glared at Diablomon for second and  
then turned his gaze to Takato. Takato pulled out his D-Arc and selected the card stored  
in the D-arc that read Infinite Evolution. Gillmon began to glow multi-colored colored.  
Soon a multi-colored beam of light came down from the sky and settled on Gillmon.  
  
Evolution sequence  
  
"Gillmon Mugen shinka!!!"  
  
Gillmon is standing on a large multi-colored platform. A bright golden sphere of energy  
forms around him. an 3-D image of Gillmon appears on the left side of the sphere. A 3-D  
image of Growmon appears on the right side. Then a 3-D image of MegaloGrowmon  
appears over the top of the sphere. Then a ball of energy appears out of each of the  
images' chest. The three balls of energy shoot into the golden sphere. The sphere of  
golden energy explodes and reveal a knight like digimon with heavy armor and a long  
blood red cape and a shield. A red lightning bolt crashes into the monsters hand. The bolt  
then takes the form of a sword. The digimon swings the sword as flames shoot out of the  
ground.  
  
"Dukemon!!"  
  
Sequence End  
  
"Royal Saber!!" Dukemon yelled wasting no time attacking.  
Diablomon was skimmed by the attack. He grunted in pain as Dukemon punched him in  
the face. Suddenly a ball of fire was shot at Dukemon from behind. Dukemon quickly  
turned around and held up his shield blocking the attack. Dukemon looked to see where  
the blast came from. jumping off a small building was another monster.  
  
"They're two of them? How can that be?" Takato asked no one in particular.  
  
Dukemon watched his other enemy jump down from the building. This turned out to be  
an almost fatal mistake. By looking at the other Diablomon Dukemon was taking his eyes  
off of the original one he was fighting.   
  
"Grrr," A beast growled.  
  
Dukemon cursed himself as he realized the mistake he had made. The Diablomon shot  
him twice with its Catastrophe Cannon. Both of his shots were direct hits.  
  
"Arrgh!" Dukemon yelled as he felt the impact of the shots. The other Diablomon took  
advantage of this and began to fire his Catastrophe Cannon. Soon Dukemon was being  
shot from both sides by the Diablomon.  
  
"My armor may be strong, but I can't take much more of this," Dukemon thought.   
  
Dukemon began to think of how to get out of this situation. Dukemon's thoughts how  
were interrupted as a shot from one of the Diablomon's Catastrophe Cannons hit him in  
the head and brought the mighty digimon to his knees. The two Diablomon began to close  
in on Dukemon. They began to charge their weapons at point blank range as they got  
ready to finish Dukemon off.  
  
"Dukemon!! No!!" Takato yelled.  
  
Sudden a white humanoid figure came down from the sky drop kicking one of the  
Diablomon. He stood in a fighting position and turned to the other Diablomon.  
  
"What's that?" Lee asked looking at the white digimon that stood facing off against the  
Diablomon.  
  
"I have no idea," Ruki said looking at the monster which had just appeared on the  
battlefield.  
  
The monster held up one of his hands which looked like the head of a wolf. The hand  
opened up and a cannon appeared out of it. The white monster aimed the cannon at the  
other Diablomon and fired it. The ball of red energy from the cannon hit the Diablomon  
in the chest and sent him flying into a near by building. However the digimon the white  
monster had drop kicked had gotten back up and fired at him. In a quick reaction the  
white monster opened up his other hand which was that of a dragon's head. A long sword  
came out. The sword had something written on it in which looked like it was in some  
kind of ancient writing. The monster swung the sword connecting with the blast of energy  
and sending it right back at Diablomon hitting him in the stomach. The other Diablomon  
during all this had charged up his Catastrophe Cannon. He fired a large blast of energy at  
the white monster. The white monster had seen this out of the corner of his blue eyes and  
moved out of the way. The large ball of energy hit the other Diablomon blow off his head  
nad causing him to be deleted. The white monster then lunged at the remaining  
Diablomon and sliced him in half.  
  
"My God. What kind of powers must this being posses?" Ruki wondered in awe as she  
saw what this monster had done.  
  
Dukemon stood up and put his hand on the white monster's shoulder. The whit monster  
then turned around and punched Dukemon sending him flying into a newly built  
apartment building.   
  
"Dukemon!" Takato yelled concerned about his friend.  
  
"Rapidmon. Taomon. You two go help Dukemon out," Kurumon told them.  
  
Without hesitation the two digimon ran over to help their friend. However as they were  
running down the street to the apartment building a large black and blue dragon flew  
down and landed in front of them.  
  
"Don't even think it," the dragon said in what sounded like two voices.  
  
Dukemon tried to slash the whit monster with his saber, but the monster kicked it out his  
hand. Dukemon held up his shield for protection, but the white monster cut it in half with  
its sword. Dukemon fell on the from the force of the sword. The white monster then  
raised the sword high in the air and struck down for the final blow......  
  
  
How'd you like it? Please R&R!! (no flames)  



	4. Chapter 3: MoonArmagemon vs. Zhuqiaomon...

  
MoonArmagemon vs.Zhuqiaomon!The Fall of The Holy Guardians!  
  
  
  
Time:Unknown  
Place:Unknown  
Year:Unknown  
Dimension:Unknown  
  
Particles entered the dimension through a small rift. The particles, which were actually bits of data seemed to dance through the dark twisted dimension until it came in contact with a dark beast. The data almost seemed to merge with him.   
"So they failed," MoonArmagemon thought to himself. "Well no matter it just makes my job a little harder, but all that much more fun," he thought.   
  
His eyes glow a deep blood red. Suddenly a portal appeared within the dimension. He walked toward it slowly. He began to think of his plans and how to execute them. MoonArmagemon then laughed to himself. He had left no possibility go not thought of and not one bit did he underestimate the children like before. He was sure of it, this time the victory and precious revenge would be his. He then walked through the rift and prepared to execute the next part of his plan....   
  
  
Time: 5:56am  
Place: Somewhere in West Shinjuku  
Year:200X  
Dimension:Digimon Tamers   
  
  
"Dukemon!" Takato yelled concerned about his friend.  
  
"Rapidmon. Taomon. You two go help Dukemon out," Kurumon told them.  
  
Without hesitation the two digimon ran over to help their friend. However as they were running down the street to the apartment building a large black and blue dragon flew down and landed in front of them.  
  
"Don't even think it," the dragon said in what sounded like two voices.  
  
Dukemon tried to slash the white monster with his saber, but the monster kicked it out his hand. Dukemon held up his shield for protection, but the white monster cut it in half with its sword. Dukemon fell on the from the force of the sword. The white monster then raised the sword high in the air and struck down for the final blow......  
  
Somewhere in an alley a dark figure watched with much amusement. He sat on the windowsill of one of the apartments.  
  
"This guy might actually do the tamers in without making me lift a finger," the figure said as he adjusted the red handkerchief he wore around his neck. "Huh?" the figured said as his two long ears perked up.   
  
Four kids were running through the alley and into the the street. Suprisingly enough they were running to the monsters instead of away from them. He then saw one of the kids was wearing goggles.  
  
"Goggles? I thought Takato was the only idiot that wore those," the figure said as he adjusted his red three fingered gloves. " I should go and get a better look at this," the figure said as he jumped of the windowsill and followed the boys.  
  
"If those kids get in my way I guess I'll just have to show them not to play with fire..or they can get burned," the figured said as his devilish green eyes stared at the fire ball in his hand.  
  
  
Time: 5:56pm  
Place: Digital World ( Southern Region)  
Year:2003  
Dimension:Digimon Adventure 01/02  
  
The sun was shining brightly as the digimon were celebrating the feast of the Holy Digital Guardians. Hundreds of digimon in the city of Zhuqiaus (Z-oo-ceewus) were preparing for the festival for the guardian of their region Zhuqiaomon. The village was named after Zhuqiaomon himself. Probably because of the hot temperature and the fact that it was built 10 miles away from the Digital Worlds largest volcano, Mount Phoenix.  
  
"We should start the parade soon so it will be finished by sun down," a Meramon suggested.  
  
"I agree when it gets dark we won't be able to..what the?" a Gotsumon said as he looked at the darkening sky.   
  
Suddenly balls of black energy started to fall from the sky. They crashed into some of the buildings. The meteor-like dark energy pummeled the city destroying buildings and homes. Then a gigantic ball of black energy crashed into the ground creating a crater in the middle of the city. A large cloud of dust and ash covered the area. Two red eyes glow behind all the dust and smoke.  
  
"Grroarrrgh!!!"  
  
An earth shattering roar was heard throughout the area. All the digimon stared at the large cloud of dust as it hovered around the pair of glowing blood red eyes. Suddenly the dust began to dissipate. The other digimon gasped in horror as they saw the giant beast that stood before them. He looked like a spider only he had two large cannons on his back and four legs instead of eight. He also seemed to have a large tail and an even bigger overbite. The strange thing was that he had six weird crystals on his back that were in rows of three on his back. the crystals looked like icicles that were pointing upward and they seemed to glow a strange blue and purple.  
  
"Oh my God," a V-dramon said as he stared at the beast in awe and horror.  
  
Suddenly without warning the large beast began to attack. He opened his large mouth and revealed rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth the size of a fairly large human. In the depths of his throat energy began to gather. He opened his mouth even further and shot out a dark orange beam of energy toward the sky. The beam cut threw the clouds and created a large explosion which blocked out the sun and darkened the sky. The beast that was known as MoonArmagemon then shot a beam toward the city. It cut through the buildings and houses obliterating all in its path.  
  
"We have to stop him!" A Megadramon said as he took flight followed by a MetalGreymon(viral)and an AreoV-dramon. The three digimon flew toward MoonArmagemon. As the three digimon got closer and closer they realized just how big the beast was. He was like a modern day titan. He was the size of the TV station (the one where Myotismon was first killed by the ultimate digimon).  
  
"My God," Megadramon said in awe-struck fear.  
  
"Hey! Don't get too fascinated we gotta take this guy out!" MetalGreymon yelled at the two. "Lets do this!"  
  
"Gotcha I'll give him my V-Wing Blade from the front and you two attack from the back," Areo V-dramon told them.  
  
"Right!" Megadramon exclaimed as he and MetalGreymon veered off course and made their way to the back of the creature.  
  
"Here goes nothin," AreoV-dramon thought. "V Wing Blade!"  
  
"Now!" MetalGreymon yelled. "Giga Destroyer!!" he yelled as his breast plates opened and fired two large missiles at MoonArmagemon.  
  
"Genocide Attack!!" Megadramon yelled firing ten missiles from each claw.  
  
The attacks all connected and created a fairly large explosion. Yet Moon Armagemon was still unharmed. The beast almost seemed to smile at the three digimon. Their useless efforts seemed to amuse him. The courage and bravery they had just demonstrated would now bring them great pain.  
  
"Black Surge!" MoonArmagemon said in a beast-like voice. A black shock wave of energy blasted the city into rubble.  
  
Suddenly a large earthquake rocked the area. The city began to shake and the still standing buildings began to crumbled. Lava began to shoot out of Mount Phoenix.  
  
"Mount Phoenix is erupting!" a Birdramon yelled.  
  
Indeed it was. Clouds of ash and dust shot out of the top of the mountain. Lava poured from the top and out of the sides of the mountain. The mountain then exploded as a giant fire bird flew out of its peak. The bird had eight wings all made of fire and four eyes. Its beak was shaped like a pterodactyl's and it also had a long tail as if it were a reptile. The bird seemed to wear two rings of digi-core's, one around its neck and one around its tail.  
  
"Raaa!" The phoenix-like bird screeched as it flew around the area bringing light to the darkness MoonArmagemon had created. The clouds of darkness cleared and the sunlight poured in and lit up the darkness. With a final swoop it stopped and hovered over Mount Phoenix. The fire bird stared at MoonArmagemon. Its red eyes seemed as if they were on fire with anger.  
  
"Zhuqiaomon," a Gazimon muttered as his pack just stared in amazement.  
  
MoonArmagemon saw the small digimon and his companions. He expended an unnecessary amount of energy and blasted them away with the cannons on his back. The digimon howled in pain as they were obliterated and deleted.  
  
"How dare you!!" Zhuqiaomon yelled in anger. "You dare invade my resting place and wreak havoc on my area!!"  
  
MoonArmagemon just ignored Zhuqiaomon's rage filled words and fired another shot from his cannon at the remains of the city. The cries of more digimon could be heard as they were still under attack by the giant insect.  
  
" Do you know who your dealing with?" Zhuqiaomon asked. "I am Guardian of the Southern region of the Digital World, Zhuqiaomon!"  
  
MoonArmagemon looked at him as if he was unimpressed and just stepped on the remains of another building.  
  
"You're powers don't impress me," MoonArmagemon growled. "You were sealed away by the Dark Masters and the chosen children defeated them in a breeze. You're powers are nothing compared to that of the Chosen Children , and they are nothing compared to me."  
  
"Test my powers! Crimson Blaze!!" Zhuqiaomon yelled as he shot a storm of fire at Moon Armagemon.   
  
MoonArmagemon took the blast full force and was thrown back by the impact. MoonArmagemon came to a crashing halt when he slammed into two buildings. He just laid there as if he was dead. Then out of no where a black surge of energy erupted from the beast. Zhuquiamon was caught by suprise and flew over the wave of darkness and above MoonArmagemon. Zhuquiamon prepared. Then all of a sudden a portal opened at the top of the sky. The portal was purple vortex that began to turn. The gate slowly pull Zhuqiaomon in.  
  
"Crimson Blaze!!" Zhuquiaomon yelled as he attacked MoonArmagemon with the last of his power.  
  
The attack hit and actually hurt MoonArmagemon, but it was not enough to seriously cripple the beast. MoonArmagemon looked at Zhuqiaomon and laughed. Zhuqiaomon the STRONGEST of the Digital Guardians had fallen into his trap and would soon be defeated.  
  
"Funny how you fell into my trap so easily," MoonArmagemon sneered." When I say you I mean all the Digital Guardians. You're supposed to guard the Digital World and yet you can't even stop my infiltration and your CAPTURE. Portals like this have opened up in the four places in the Digital World. Those places were your resting spots. Now every Digital Guardian is being sucked into my portals and being placed in Digital limbo."  
  
Zhuqiaomon glared at MoonArmagemon with pure hatred. He knew he was defeated. MoonArmagemon had beaten him with almost no effort.  
  
"If you were able to do this without combating with the other guardians than why come and fight me? Not to mention I am barely being pulled into gate so what makes you think the others who are at full strength are not able to escape?" Zhuqiaomon asked with anger in his voice.  
  
MoonAramgemon seemed to laugh. However his laugh sounded like growling.  
  
"Ha! I can control the force of the portal at will the others are already through the portal and are in Digital Limbo. I enjoy toying with you so I've let you just hang there for now. As for fighting with you.. well legends have always said you were the strongest of the guardians. I just wanted to test my powers out on you to see how strong i really am." MoonArmagemon said in his beastly voice. "I must say though you were a disappointment. I hope the Chosen Children put up more of a fight."  
  
"What!" Zhuqiaomon yelled in disbelief at his comments. He was sure he had seriously hurt the beast.  
  
"Before you go take one last look at your world," MoonArmagemon told the guardian.  
  
Zhuqiaomon looked around. The area and the world he had protected was blanketed in darkness. Black lightning flashed through the sky as far as his eyes could see. The city he had called his own was in ruins...as was his world.  
  
"Good bye!!" MoonArmagemon exclaimed. The vortex roared as dark energy came out and engulfed Zhuqiaomon. The dark energy then shot up and slammed into the portal taking Zhuqiaomon with it.  
  
Part two of MoonArmagemon's plan was complete. Now all that was left was the final act. The final chapter that would satisfy his twisted hunger for revenge. Another portal opened up in front of MoonArmagemon. This gate would not lead him into Digital Limbo where the guardians were trapped. This one would lead him too the real world. The only question is .....  
  
Which one?  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review!!  
  
  
Note: Sorry for not answering the question of what happened to Dukemon. I'll get back to the Tamers and Chosen Children next chapter which will hopefully come out soon. Also sorry for not posting a chapter for SOOO long. I was bust with school, graduation, and basketball. BUT now I  
'll try and make up for the loss of time and start posting two chapters each time I update the story. Till next chapter..seeya!  
  
  
  
Next Chapters: The True Terror Revealed!! MoonArmagemon Appears!!!   
and   
  
Impmon's Great Sacrafice! The Dark Gate Opens! 


End file.
